The Boy Behind The Machine
by BabyNeurotic
Summary: The story of Alex's death, Foxy's birth, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

I was tired, my legs starting to burn as I swerved my way around trees. My breathing shallow and labored as my head turned, eyes glossing over the woods behind me.

I saw nothing now.

Hesitantly I decreased his pace, slowing to a jog before stopping all together and doubling over. I stood there for a moment as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Aleeeeeeex."

My breathing stopped then, freezing where I was. Fingers tightening around my knees, eyes focused on the dirt under my feet. J was afraid to look, afraid to raise my head…afraid to move as I shifted my eyes in time to see Freddy burst from a small gathering of bushes and smile at me.

"There you are…buddy." Freddy's voice was low and oddly pleasant as he took a step forward, his hand coming to rest against the my shoulder. "I've been looking for you."

"Look, whatever I did…" I heard myself blurt out, confused as to what I could have possibly done to make Freddy this angry, this fast. "I'm sorry! Okay? Just please leave me alone."

"But, Alex," the brown haired boy said, his smile widening as I flinched away at the sudden motion of his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. "You're my friend….why would I leave you alone."

I tried to shake Freddy's arm off me only to have it tighten, fingers digging into the sensitive skin of my upper arm.

"So, I heard you weaseled an invitation to my birthday party tomorrow." Freddy continued, his smile dropping. "I didn't think you liked me that much."

"N-No….it was my mom. I swear!" I rushed, hands balling into fists around the hem of my shirt. "I begged her to let me stay home, but she's not gonna let m-"

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground, my words cut off as the air was pushed from my lungs. I watch in silent horror as Freddy knelt at at side.

"You should have tried harder." He snarled, throwing a leg over my body as he came to sit heavily on my chest. "Do you think I want some nothing fifth grader at my party?!"

His arm shot out the, grabbing my ear with his thumb and forefinger and giving it a sharp yank.

"No!" I cried as my head jerked to the side, tears starting to form in my eyes as pain grew and radiated down my neck. "I tried Freddy! She wouldn't listen to me!"

"Tough luck for you then, huh? Dip-Shit."

"Please," I whimpered, pushing uselessly against Freddy's stomach. "I can't breath!"

"I will move when I wanna!" He snapped in reply, leaving down to whisper in my ear, his hot breath spanning my cheek. "Tomorrow you will be at my beck and call. You hear me, nerd? You will do anything and everything I tell you without asking why."

I barely heard his words as my vision started to distort, my mouth dropping open as I let out a strangled cough.

"Agree to be my gopher and I will let you up." The older boy continued, sitting up slightly when he felt my nodded answer. "Good boy."

After a heavy handed pat against my cheek I felt Freddy stand, the air rushing back into my lungs as I rolled over and clawed at the ground.

"See you tomorrow then…." Freddy said when I finally returned my focus to him, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. " _Friend_."

Xxxx

I slipped through the front door of the house with my muddy shoes cradled in my hands, ducking by the kitchen as I hurried towards the stairs. I was halfway there when I heard my name called.

"Why are you sneaking around." My mother asked as she turned from the stove, eyes narrowed at me. "What happened to you?"

For a moment I just stared over at her, watching her stir the bowl propped up on her hip distractedly as she waited for my answer.

I didn't know what to say.

'Should I tell her…?' I wondered, eyes lowering. 'Would she believe me?'

"Mom…I-" I started, only to be cut off by the loud slam of the front door and the slurred speech of my father as he stumbled up to the doorway behind me.

"You tracked mud in the house, fucker!" he spat, hitting the back of my head as he staggered by to plop himself down at the messy kitchen table. "Walking into _MY_ house….getting _MY_ shit dirty!"

"Avery…" I heard mother start, her tone hard as her eyes swung down towards her husband and away from me.

"No!" he yelled as he slammed his meaty hand down onto the table, shaking it's contents. "Tell _your_ son to go get his ass cleaned up!"

Silence.

"Go have a bath, baby." She said as she turned her attention back to me. "Dinner will be done by the time you get out."

Xxxx

"Leave him alone!" I heard Katie snarl from her spot at the dining table, her fork clanking down into her plate loudly. "Why are you such an asshole!"

I continued to stare down at my plate, slowly pushing the untouched food around as I listened to my father and sister fight.

Same fight, different night.

"What the hell do you know!" Our father shot back, picking up his beer with an unsteady hand. "Your not here half the time anyway!"

"Avery!" Mom suddenly snapped. "Katie! That's enough!"

"What the hell, mom!" Katie continued, her hand shooting out to point at our father. "How can you let him talk to us that way!"

"Because she knows it's the truth!" He interjected hatefully, burping loudly as he slammed his drink down.

"He is drunk, sweetheart." She answered after sending her husband a fiery look. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

Katie scoffed loudly and shoved her chair away from the table, unfazed as it went clattering to the floor behind her. "Yeah, mom…I know. He's always drunk."

She stormed away from the table then, her steps echoing as she made her way up the stairs before slamming the door to her room shut.

It was quiet then.

Only the quiet chimes of silverware and the occasional shift of fabric when somebody moved.

I never liked the quiet.

It was too empty.

Too eerie.

Too loud.

Eyes down, I stood and walked away, my father's mumbled words following after me like a poison dart from where he still sat at the table.

"Fucking bitches. All of them."

Xxxx

"Hey." Katie's voice pulled my attention up from the book in my hands to where she leaned in my doorway, a sad smile distorting her usual happy expression. "How ya doing, Alex?"

"I'm fine." I replied simply, watching as she strolled into my room and glanced around at my toys scattered across the floor.

I hated when Katie and Father fought.

It made her smile go away.

It made the happy glimmer in her eyes disappear.

She had always been one of the happiest people I'd ever known. Always ready with a smile or a kind word. Always ready to help out another person even if it meant giving them the very shirt off her back.

I used to hope that when I grew up I would be like her.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" She asked, sitting beside me on the edge of my bed. "I over heard you talking to mom yesterday."

"She won't listen to me." I mumbled, turning my eyes back down to my book. "Maybe I should just disappear. Maybe then she'd start to pay attention to me."

"Hey," My sister said, hooking her finger under my chin and tilting my head back. "You're only ten, Alex. Don't start with all that 'Woe-is-me' teenage shit yet."

"I don't like Freddy…" I said in a soft voice, pulling my head from her grasp. "He's not nice, Katie."

Slowly she nodded, her lips pursing as she thought. "How 'bout this….of you can make it through tomorrow without 'disappearing'...I will, personally, guarantee that you will never have to see Freddy outside of school ever again."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at her. "How are you gonna do that?"

"I have my ways." She said, a small smile starting to form in her bright eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

"But I really-"

"I _promise_ , Alex." She interrupted, her words slow and steady as she held her hand out towards me. "Just this one last time, so we don't make mom's life any harder."

Silence.

I really didn't want to, my stomach twisting as I thought about stepping into that place tomorrow. The stale smell of the reheated pizza and the bleach already seeming to burn my nostrils.

Heaving a sigh I reached out and took her hand, jerking it up and down once before letting it drop into her lap.

"That's a boy." She crooned, leaning forward to press a kiss against my cheek before standing and making her way out. She stopped in the doorway, twisting around to face me. "You'll be fine, little brother."

Xxxx

"Look who made it." I heard Freddy say, his tone cheerful as I stepped into the lobby. He started over, waving at my mother as she came up behind me, her hand against my back to push me forward. "Thank you for allowing Alex to come today. It makes me so happy to have him here."

'I'm sure.' I thought, watching as he turned towards the small statue to his left and plucked a balloon from the ceramic boys hand.

"Let's go have fun."

His tone wasn't harsh.

His request wasn't snarled…it held no hostile undertone.

But somehow his words still seemed menacing, sending my heart into overdrive as I reached out and took the offered balloon.

"Thanks." I mumbled, dropping my eyes towards the black and white tile beneath my feet. He patted my shoulder before turning and heading back to his mother, letting her place a cone shaped party hat on his head.

"See?" I heard my mother say, kissing the top of my head. "I told you wouldn't be so bad."

I knew her kiss was supposed to make me feel reassured. I knew that. But, as she walked away to join Freddy's mom at the table, all I felt was dread.

An unexplainable fear running it's cool finger up my spine.

Without thinking I took a step back towards the door, feeling myself bump into something soft and furry.

I jumped forward with a low gasp and turned, finding myself staring up at the larger then life costume of Freddy Fazbear, it's occupant's eyes visible through the mouth opening.

"Well, how are you today, little boy?" the guy in the suit said cheerfully, eyes turning down to look at me. "Having fun yet?"

All I could do for a few seconds was stare up at the giant bear, my stomach starting to tighten as I took in the dark, empty eyes and the worn and dirty fur.

Without answering I turned and walked away, suppressing the shiver that rolled down my back.

I really….. _really_ hated that bear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Alex!" Emily yelled as she pulled my hand, her smile bright as she lead me into the game room. "I wanna play this one!"

I looked over the game briefly. "Okay," I said simply, sitting down into the seat before hauling her into my lap. "Put the token in then put your hands on the wheel."

She giggled as she snatched the small coin from my palm and shoved it into the slot, her small hands barely able to close over the wheel.

"When the timer stops you just have to control which way the car goes, I'll do the gas pedal for you." I explained, her blonde ponytails smacking me in the face as her head whipped around towards me.

"I know how to play." She said, her voice laughably serious. "I'm not a baby."

I chuckled softly and ruffled her hair. "Of course you're not."

I had no idea how somebody as mean as Freddy could have a sister as sweet as Emily. She was always excited about something.

Always trying to make people laugh.

Whether it was a cheesy joke she had heard at school, or smearing her face with her brothers birthday cake just to elicit a couple of astonished chuckles.

She is a regular Lucille Ball, as my grandma would have said.

"No no no!" she cried, drawing my eyes up to the game screen in time to see her crash against a nearby wall in a cloud of dust, the big red 'Game Over' street sign flashing.

Wordlessly I leaned forward and inserted another token, my hands grabbed as they went to take back their place at my sides.

"You're helping me this time." She said, her tone determined as she straighten her 'Lets Eat' bib and blew the hair out of her eyes before placing her hands on top of mine. "I wanna win!"

The start of the game went rather well as we sped into 2nd place and remained there, but soon eyes on the back of my head drew my attention away from the game and over to the wide, arched doorway where the guy in the Freddy costume stood. His head turned towards us, almost as if he were staring.

He didn't look away when I met his eyes, in fact he started over.

This….wasn't right.

"Come on, Emily." I said as I stood, collecting her in my arms before setting her down and grabbing her hand. "Let's go back to the table."

"But…the games not done yet." She whined, trying to pass me to reclaim her seat. I stopped her with my arm, glancing over my shoulder only to find the Freddy costume no longer there.

Maybe he wasn't heading over to us after all….' I thought, my brow furrowing slightly as I turned my head from side to side.

He was just….completely gone.

That should have made me feel better.

But I was more on edge than ever as I grabbed her hand again and pulled her away.

Xxxx

"Mom," I said as we walked up, her brown eyes looking down at me. "There was a guy following us…"

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together as she looked over my head at whatever was there. "Nobody's there sweety."

"No, he was in the game room." I insisted, jabbing my finger in the it's general direction. "He was dressed in a Freddy costume and was-"

She interrupted me with a chuckle, her eyes crinkling up at the corners. "Alex, honey….that's what the man in the costume is supposed to do." She reached in her pocket to pull out a small black eye patch she'd picked up from the table and situate it over my right eye, messing my hair with her hand. "No go play….have fun with your friends because soon we have to leave."

I looked at her in silent disbelief for a moment before I turned and walked away, my head shaking slowly.

Did she really not hear a word I ever said?

Was I even speaking? Because it didn't seem like it.

"Alex!" I heard Freddy's voice call as I walked into the performance area, my name making me to turn my head to see him and Emily standing with an older man. "Come here!"

With my brow furrowed I started over, my steps hesitant as I made my way through the crowded room. "What's going on?" I asked as I approached, my eyes staying on the large, smiling man.

"This guy says he can take us back to see Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said, his voice full of barely contained excitement as he adjusted his the small top hat on his head that he had recently acquired. "So we're going."

"Freddy," I said, looking away from the silent man to met Emily's wide eyes. "I don't think….shouldn't we ask our mom's first?"

"If you want to meet Freddy and all his friends you have to come with me right now." The man suddenly said, taking me by surprise. "We're putting them to bed soon."

"See! We _need_ to go now! And, since _I_ am the birthday boy, I say we _all_ go." Freddy said, his eyes focused on me as he spoke. I bit my lip and looked down at Emily again before turning back to him.

This was wrong.

It all seemed so…wrong!

"No…I'm just gonna go-" I attempted, my words cut off by the anger flashing in Freddy's dark eyes. My mouth remained open for a moment before closing with a loud snap, my eyes dropping to my socked feet.

"C'mon, Alex!" Emily begged as her hand slipped into mine, pulling it gently. "I want you to come too…"

'I can't let her go alone…' I thought, arguing silently with myself as I shifted my gaze back up to the smiling man in the shiny purple suit, watching his fingers momentarily mess with his tie.

"Follow me." He said, his voice low.

Heaving a sigh I found myself nodding, hardly hearing Emily's squeal of joy as I glanced over my shoulder at my mother who stood a ways away, laughing along with whatever was said.

I let Emily pull me forward, remaining silent as the man lead us through the back stage area and step through a small dark doorway, holding it open for us to enter.

"C'mon kids," He said when he turned around, gesturing us forward with a slight flick of his wrist. "Freddy and the gang are right in here. Come in and see for yourself, guys."

"Oh yeah!" Freddy shouted, rushing right in and disappearing into the darkness. I was slow to follow, holding Emily back for a moment as I appraised the man.

His hair was thin and oily on top of his head, it's dark brown color mostly faded into grey. His eyes were pale and wide.

 _Strangely_ wide as they moved between us.

"Come on…." He said, his smile only seeming to grow as he spoke. "I won't bite. I promise."

Unsure I took a step forward and pushed Emily behind me, pressing her against the nearest wall as I entered the room, my eyes failing me as soon as I heard the heavy door slam shut and lock.

The echoing click of the dead bolt sent my head spinning, my breath hitching as my eyes struggled to penetrate the thick darkness.

'Why did he lock the door.' My mind panicked, my thoughts running a mile a minute as I pressed Emily further behind me.

He shouldn't have locked the door….

"Well?" I heard Freddy ask from somewhere on the other side of the room, his tone slightly irritated. "You said they were here!"

"Oh…they are, little boy." The man chuckled, the sound of shifting at my side causing me to slide further down the wall. "Trust me."

With a soft click the room was suddenly flooded with bright light.

Through squinted eyes I took in our surrounding, feeling my stomach drop into an empty pit.

"W-where are they…?" I heard Emily's small voice ask from behind me as she peeked around my body, her fingers tight around the denim of my jeans.

'Oh no….'


End file.
